Just Relax
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: A little one-shot about Shadow wanting Rouge to relax, a little help from him thrown in. Shadouge. Please R&R.


Just relax

The sound of a vicious slap striking the side of someone's face, echoed throughout what looked to be a small warehouse of some sort. The victim of the slap was tied to a chair, head drooped down from mixture of exhaustion and despair of her captors.

"Now, tell me," a man spoke, his voice deep and menacing. "What was the combination of that safe, Rouge the Bat?"

Treasure hunter, Rouge the bat's head looked up from the chair she was tied to, her bruised eyes piercing into the man's sinister ones. Her head shot round to the side in disgust.

"Like I said before, sugar," her tone was sharp, snappy, non-cooperative. "I wouldn't tell you even if I /did/ know."

This forced a chuckle from the man, his hand gripping Rouge's jaw, bringing it around to her face was facing him, faces just inches from each other, so close she could feel his vile, smelling breath upon her face.

"You expect me to believe you of all people doesn't know the combination of that safe?" His face came closer, Rouge's eyes squinting in disgust at the sudden thought of those lips anywhere near her own, however, what she believed to be a kissing move, turned out to be nothing more than a spit. A spit followed by a sudden, harsh push back of her head.

"I really expected more of a fight from you, my dear." He mocked, circling the chair.

"Is that so?"

"It is. After all, I've heard quite a lot about Mobius' greatest jewel thief. That is your title, isn't it?" A sudden pinch to her ear caused her to scream on the inside, quite painful for the bat species.

"Maybe. Even so, the best doesn't mean perfection, you know." She tried hard to keep her tone from breaking from the lie she told due to the ear pinch.

"You can say that again," his ear pinch came to a halt as he stepped in front of her. "Look at the state of you. Greatest jewel thief? Pahahaha!"

"Alright," her eye twitched at his mockery. "So, if I did know what was the combination was, what would be your gain, hmm?"

"Inside that safe, is the largest sum of money on all of Mobius. That's what. I'd be a rich man! Of course, you going undercover as a hooker to try and get in on the act didn't work so well, did it?"

"So, just your usual common robbery, huh?" Her head nodded. "Alright, not worth the beating, but I'll get over it."

This little speech put a confused expression upon the man's face, that is, until Rouge stood, still bound to the chair, quickly turning, using the chair as a weapon to strike him down. His cry of pain echoing throughout as the legs of the chair struck his mouth at such a speed, some teeth were certain to have been lost.

Before he could respond, a heavy metalled heal stomped viciously onto him, keeping him down.

"Oh, by the way, I'm also an Government agent."

* * *

That evening felt like it was never going to end. Especially when Rouge gave the people at G.U.N an earful about her condition for something as simple as a robbery.

The door of her apartment above Club Rouge certainly took some of the rage she was harbouring. Kicking off her boots, she headed straight into the kitchen. Coffee was needed.

Her entrance had obtained the attention of her roommate, who had that day off from his G.U.N duties. Shadow, the Ultimate life form made his way to the kitchen doorway, observing his team mate from behind.

"You're back," he commented, obvious as it was, he mainly used it as an excuse to gain her attention.

"You noticed," she snapped with sarcasm. Shadow had already figured out what he was dealing with, mood wise.

"The mission, how was it?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint," she turned around to face him, exposing her bruised face. "It wasn't fun." The bruises failed to show an obvious shocked reaction on Shadow's face. In fact, he said nothing.

Rouge resumed making coffee, gravity seeming to be very heavy around her as she slammed things down.

Shadow approached silently, grabbing her wrist from behind, gently yet, with some higher authority. He wanted her to go with him without a fuss.

"Shadow, what are you-"

"Come with me," he interrupted, leading her out of the kitchen, much to her annoyance. She left her coffee behind.

"If you're going to do some lecture, or whatever, I really don't think now is the best time, Shadow," Rouge complained, Shadow's grip tightening ever so slightly in suspicion that she may try to break free from his grasp. He lead her straight to the bedroom, which puzzled Rouge. The thoughts that appeared in her mind blush worthy, having to quickly be shaken off before she aroused his suspicion by the sudden faint blush that formed on her face.

"It's not a lecture…" Shadow finally answered, his finger pointed towards the bed. Rouge looked at the bed, then at him. Her expression one for demanding an explanation. "I want you to rest."

Rouge gave a sigh of irritation and slight disappointment. After those thoughts, she was expecting something a lot more than that, then again, it was Shadow she was dealing with.

"Is that all?" Rouge placed her hands on her hips, a small flinch that she hoped went unnoticed from one of the many bruises she had obtained that day.

"Yes… You need to keep up your strength."

He knew by her expression that she was not going to simply lay down easily, she was more difficult than that. His eyes scanned her face, those bruises corrupting the face that he knew. That cut lip interfered with the lip stick that Rouge always selected to wear. For some reason, her current state angered him, if he had been there, he wouldn't have let the enemy come close to Rouge without severe consequences.

"I'll be fine after a nice, hot…"

"Rouge." Rouge looked to him as she was interrupted, his red eyes were stern staring into her blue ones. "I can tell you're barely standing."

"I wouldn't go that far," although, he wasn't far short from the correct answer. "I guess laying down wouldn't hurt…"

The awkward thought occurred that she would now have to attempt to get out of her clothes, her ribs were in fact bruised from a kick she had received during the interrogation. How would she manage to pull this off? Of course, she couldn't ask Shadow to do such a thing… could she?

No, of course not. As she sat on the bed, Shadow gave a nod of approval before exiting the room. There goes that plan. It would have to be done herself.

Thankfully, it was only the dress she wore undercover that evening, lord only knows how she would get out of her usual outfit. Carefully pulling the strap down off her shoulder, she slowly and carefully brought it down her arm, flinching as a cut on her arm didn't agree with the fabric.

"Son of a …" Rouge bit her lip to end the cursing, she then copied the movement for the other strap. The movement to try and shimmy the dress down was nothing more than painful and embarrassing. Her small grunts and hissing of pain hadn't gone unnoticed, however.

"Do you need help?" Startled, she looked up to see Shadow back in the doorway, his arms folded.

Oh, how embarrassing for the jewel thief, trying to get out of a dress that she was failing at with her bra on show to her team mate. A blush immediately set in.

"N-No, that's fine, I got it." A complete lie, which she even questioned. Hoping that had set him on his way, she tried again, suddenly feeling a small breath on her. Her head shot up to see Shadow face to face with her.

"Oh really?" Shadow smirked. "It sure doesn't look like you've 'got it'."

A small glare was shot his way from the bat, swinging her head to the side with a hmph. Her way of accepting his help, she had no other choice. She turned around and raised her arms high in the air waiting for Shadow to lift the dress off.

Feeling his fingers brush gently up her thighs and he grasped the ends of the dress. The cold air striking her skin as the warmth of the dress was pulled away, raising higher and higher until it was over her head.

Expecting to be able to quickly walk away to cover herself, she felt a hand brush gently up her back, slowly. It was soothing, yet it sent a shiver through her body. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Shadow seemed lost in running his hand along her back.

"Shadow…?" Rouge questioned. This immediately halted his actions so his eyes could meet her questioning ones.

"Now get some rest," he turned and headed towards the door.

"Shadow," Rouge called to him, as he turned he was met with a pair of lips against his own. Eyes widening slightly due to confusion he found himself unable to stop this, lost against the soft feel of her lips against his own, the cut unable to throw him off.

"Thank you," Rouge smiled softly once the kiss was ended. Shadow didn't know how to respond exactly, nervously patting her shoulder gently, he left the room, the blush now upon his face.

* * *

_Random one-shot is random. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, I liked writing it, hurr hurr. Thanks for reading! xx_


End file.
